Technical Field
Embodiments are directed to microfluidic delivery systems that utilize refillable cartridges and methods of making and using the same.
Description of the Related Art
It is often desired to provide scent dispersal systems in a home, particularly in a workroom or bathroom to improve the air quality and comfort of people in the home. Scent dispersal systems provide a scented fluid into the air for scenting an environment. Scent dispersal systems usually do not provide adequate control of the scented fluid being dispersed. Typically, scent dispersal systems disperse scented fluid by evaporation. As the scented fluid evaporates into the air, the scent disperses in the environment. These systems, however, do not provide consistent quality of the scented fluid over a period of time. For instance, the scented fluid often changes in consistency if allowed to evaporate for thirty days or more. Additionally, a significant amount of the scented fluid is wasted due to the evaporation. Although some systems may include a hot plate to control the rate of evaporation, these systems still use evaporation for dispersing the sent, thereby limiting the quality of systems.